


Ugh

by bixgchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Attraction, Conflicted gay feelings, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Meeting for the first time, more gay volleyball idiots, will be sporadically updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama meets Natsu's older brother for the first time and his poor gay heart is not okay about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gwah

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this is i just wanted to write so i opened microsoft word then two hours later i have this

Kageyama wonders why he let all of his summer homework gather dust at some corner of his room, forgotten and utterly lonely, and now they’ve come to bite him back in the ass because he’s resorted to having to call his obnoxiously chatty friend to help him with answering the majority of it.

The raven drags the piles of papers and books out of his messenger bag, which he had hauled with him on his journey to reach this residence, to place them atop the coffee table found in the living room. He’s faintly aware of the purring mass of fur that was slumbering into the late summer afternoon that was perched precariously on the table top. He watches as the feline’s features scrunch up in its sleep, and Kageyama wonders why the gods and deities had not blessed with a life of a cat this era; if he were a cat he’d be fed and loved, and he’d probably have cat friends, and he’d sleep in any horizontal surface he could possibly sleep on – away from all the mundane responsibilities that being a high school first-year carries.

Alas, Kageyama was not a cat, but a mundane with responsibilities that being a high school first-year carries.

He wallows over these thoughts as he proceeds to open his Language book, pen twirling around his fingers in one hand, while the other was toying with the corners of the pages. Kageyama tries to answer some of the questions in his homework the best as he can with only his own effort, and it’s with a grumble from the cat sitting close to him that he hears the bounding of energetic steps coming from the kitchen.

 _Here we go_ , he thinks.

His friend, Natsu, emerges from wherever she was from with a skip to her steps, bringing with her what seemed to be two bottles of water that had rivulets of condensation against their containers on one hand, and at least seven different types of animal biscuits on the other. She tosses them on the carpeted floor, spreading all the snacks every which way causing the cat to groan in its sleep, before she plops down across the coffee table in front of Kageyama, opening some of her own books that she had already placed on the table beforehand.

Kageyama shakes his head, returning his focus to the Language question he had to answer, listening to Natsu hum a famous pop song that had been played in every single radio station at least five times today, scratching his head when he can’t figure out what the question was asking for. He asks the redhead about it, causing her to perk up in her seat and climb over the coffee table to peek at the Language book Kageyama turned toward her, her wild waist-length hair going everywhere in the process, as she starts to explain the correct answer to the raven in excruciating detail with no pause whatsoever to heave a breath.

She only stops when the cat starts playing with her hair and she starts to shriek before reaching out with both of her hands to carry the cat, plopping the feline on her lap to untangle her wild curls from the cat’s paws. “Silly, silly,” she murmurs under her breath, and Kageyama raises an eyebrow at that. “What’s his name?” He asks, and Natsu doesn’t bother to look at him as she answers.

“First of all, it’s a _she_ , and her name is Milk.” She states, still fiddling with the cat’s paws while cooing like an overjoyed mother to her child. Kageyama cocks his head to the side, studying the fluffy white fur of the cat and humming in understanding, momentarily forgetting his enormous pile of homework as he makes a move to open one of the packs of animal biscuits strewn out on the floor.

“Where’s your family?” Kageyama asks, munching on the sweet snack that was in the shape of a giraffe. He noticed that Mrs. Hinata wasn’t around and that the SUV wasn’t out on the driveway.

“They’re picking up my brother from the airport.” Natsu starts, And Kageyama situates himself into a comfortable position for the long biography that was sure to come. “He’s coming home for three days before he has to go back to university. Did you know I have a brother? He’s like – eight, no – seven? Seven years older than me. That’s like – woah. Big difference, right? And he’s also a volleyball idiot, like, you know, _you._ But despite our age difference he’s so – _small –_ Like, oh, shit. Don’t tell him I said that he would be so _mad._ As I was saying, he’s a volleyball idiot. You probably know him, Hinata Shouyou, right? Like, the insanely good spiker for the North team? You know him, right? – “

“Wait, _what?”_

“Yeah, thought you’d be more comprehensive than that, Kag’s’yama, geez.” Natsu says, and Kageyama may have choked on the biscuits he was munching on but it was a good thing there were bottled waters just lying around for his convenience. He had never thought – _holy shit –_ that _the_ Hinata Shouyou would be Hinata _Natsu’s_ brother, like, _what?_

“How did I not know about this?” He asks under his breath, but Natsu had heard it. “Because,” She says, lying down on the carpeted floor, her wild hair spreading out all over the place as the cat climbs on her stomach. “You’re stupid?” She suggests, and Kageyama levels her with an exasperated look to which she giggles in delight, reaching for a bag of animal biscuits and opening it, feeding the cat.

Kageyama’s mind starts to wander, _wow,_ so the Little Giant of the North had a little sister, and that sister was Kageyama’s closest friend. _Cool._ Kageyama had always been updated with the happenings around the volleyball world, and he’d heard about the famous spiker who had a very small stature but was on top of anyone else in the spiker ranks in Japan. Kageyama feels a little bubble of excitement settle into his stomach, munching just a little bit faster on the animal biscuits – dolphins, this time – and snorting when Natsu attempts to eat a piece but ending up choking on it because she was lying down.

“When do they arrive?” Kageyama wanders, and Natsu reaches for her phone – also lying on the floor – before she informs the raven that they were about an hour away from arriving home and that they’re going to take a few more extra minutes because his brother had persuaded her parents to go shopping.

Completely ignoring the papers and books on top of the kitchen table, Natsu suddenly sits up from her lying position, disturbing the cat who had stumbled onto the carpet due to the movement of the redhead. “Want to watch a movie?” Natsu suggests, an excited glint in her hazel eyes. Kageyama takes a moment to stare at his open Language book before his gaze shifts to his eager friend who was already flailing around the living room to hook up the DVD player to the television.

Kageyama shrugs, looking at Natsu as she proceeds to rifle through at least three stacks of DVDs before pulling out The Hunger Games, screaming _“aha!”_ as she does so.

 _Not like I have a chance to decide,_ Kageyama thinks, and when he feels the cat sidle up beside him, he pats Milk with the top of his hand.

A movie won’t hurt.

*

It was when the movie was more than halfway done when Kageyama hears the Hinatas' SUV park in the drive way and Natsu jumps up from her lying position on the carpet to answer the door. Kageyama sits himself on the couch, properly this time, because even though he’s been around this house more than he could count, he needs to look even a bit presentable.

Mr. and Mrs. Hinata were the first ones to arrive, and both of them were carrying bags filled with groceries, Kageyama stands up to help Mrs. Hinata haul them into the kitchen. “Oh, Tobio! So nice to see you again.” She greets, and Kageyama smiles back, grunting a, “Thank you for your hospitality.” To which she smiles, as the raven takes a bag in one hand and follow Natsu’s parents into the kitchen to place them on the countertop.

“Tobio, would you be staying for dinner?” Mr. Hinata says, and Tobio was about to say something when Mrs. Hinata cuts in and says, “Of course you would. I’d call your mom, don’t worry.” She says with a smile, and Kageyama feels himself nod in agreement, offering a not-so-pained smile of his own. He’s okay with staying with the Hinatas' for dinner – he’s done it countless times – but he wasn’t so sure how he was going to act around an extra redhead on the dining table with him.

It’s with this thought in his mind that he hears Natsu start squealing in the living room, and when Kageyama pads toward the area he sees that his friend was being lifted and twirled around in the air by – _someone_ – and Natsu’s hair was creating a blur as it sweeps through the air, and  it was somewhat of a scene that came out of a movie because they were both giggling like mad, and Kageyama’s mind is elsewhere when he sees the older male who was lifting Natsu up like it was nothing – Kageyama would admit his friend was not _light –_ his arms around Natsu’s waist and his form _steady_ despite the added weight, and when Natsu was finally back down on the ground Kageyama gets a clear view of Hinata Shouyou, smiling widely with the same excitable glint in his eyes, wearing the tightest pair of jeans with a plain white shirt, his hair a wild tuft of mess beneath the snapback he was wearing and –

And when Kageyama hears his laughter, the raven knows he’s fucked.

*

Dinner was delicious as usual, and Kageyama was blessed – or cursed, he can’t really tell – with the opportunity to sit beside Hinata, who had adamantly refused to be called by his last name and be referred to as ‘Sho-kun’ instead, to which Kageyama had blushed profusely while trying to glare down Natsu who was laughing at his embarrassment.

Sho-kun was... _hot._

Just to put it out bluntly he was really, really, attractive, and that attractiveness had caused Kageyama’s very gay heart to skip a beat multiple times in the short time span they’ve been in each other’s presence.  Dinner was spent trying to not be caught staring at the smaller male – who fell just right on Kageyama’s collarbone, a couple of inches taller than Natsu, he takes note – and trying to calm down his breathing every single time Sho-kun’s elbow would brush against his.

It was maddening.

First of all, the older male was _chatty_ and Kageyama had lost count of the times he had to awkwardly grunt out a reply to whatever Sho-kun had been saying, to which the spiker would _laugh_ and damn it that was just _unfair._

Second, Sho-kun was so… _pure_. Natsu had noticed the flush on Kageyama’s face five minutes after their meeting and she had already proceeded to do whatever it took to be able to utter as much sexual innuendos as she could in the duration of dinner. When Kageyama asked for the ham that was close to Natsu’s side of the table, _(“Natsu please pass the meat.” “I know some other things that are meaty, Kageyama-kun.” “What do you mean, Natsu?” “Nothing, nii-san.”)_ Or when Kageyama decided to chide Natsu about the way she was sucking on the straw of her drink, _(“You’d suck some other things this way, wouldn’t you, Kageyama-kun?” “Like what?” “Oh, you know, nii-san.”)_ All this and more accompanied with wiggling of eyebrows and Kageyama’s face heating up in all the appropriate places a blush should take place.

At some point, they end up continuing The Hunger Games and Sho-kun had insisted on sitting beside Kageyama with no apparent reason but “ _It’s because I like this spot.”_ And who’s the raven to deny that?

Predictably, Kageyama’s lost track of the plot at some point, focusing his attention instead in Sho-kun’s animated reactions to whatever was happening, and how his ass was defined in those sinful jeans every time he has to bend down to take some snacks from Natsu who was sitting on the floor.

When Sko-kun does it again, Kageyama can’t even be blamed when his eyes immediately dart over to the mounds on his backside, admiring the view, but then the older redhead immediately whips his head around to face Kageyama with a handful of Doritos and offering them to the raven, Kageyama almost chokes.

Faintly, he can hear Natsu snort.

He scowls.

*

Once Kageyama was home and in the lone presence of his room, his mind wanders off to the happenings of tonight, remembering the feeling of Sho-kun’s thigh against his when they were seated on the couch while watching the movie, or the way Sho-kun had ruffled his hair in the doorway when Tobio had to leave and come home after finishing The Hunger Games.

He gathers himself up a pile of blankets and pillows and proceeds to bury himself in his sheets and let out a frustrated _wail_ , muffled by the materials surrounding him. He can’t get the image of Sho-kun’s eyes, his smile, his _ass_ , his hair, his biceps, his – fuck – the sound of his voice and his _laughter._

It was all too much, and Kageyama can feel the tightening of his chest and the rapid heartbeat of his very gay heart.

He remembers how Sho-kun had nuzzled Milk the Cat into his arms while watching the movie, and Kageyama can’t help but wish that he was a cat instead.

He struggles for a few seconds, tossing and turning in the bed, then he hears his phone buzz from his pocket and he takes it out to see that it was a text from Natsu. He opens it and reads over the message three times before promptly tossing his phone across the bed and burying himself once more in his sheets to muffle out a scream.

Natsu’s message read: _LOL Kageyama you have such a HUGE crush on nii-san. Anyway, as your one and only and bestest friend in the world I had done you the honor of asking for his phone number. Here it is: ***-**** *****, and also, nii-san said you should text him sometime. LOL. Good night!_

Not a minute of frustrated screaming later, his phone vibrates again. Kageyama grumbles to himself as he reads the text message – from Natsu, again – this time. It said: _And for the record, he’s also gay as hell._

 _Fuck_ , Kageyama thinks.

 


	2. Weee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How their story went, told through the romantic sap and volleyball dumbass, Ukai Keishin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said this was a one shot
> 
> ok i lied
> 
> (thanks to all the amazing comments on the first chapter i was just so happy i couldnt even ;-;)

Ukai met him on his third year in Karasuno; he was nineteen with big dreams and an ugly shade of bleach-blonde hair and his fresh set of ear piercings. It was a lazy morning, and he had been talking with his other team members and warming up for morning practice when their manager, Hiroka-chan (as he’d like to call her), enters the second gymnasium with a line of new students applying for the club following her.

The setter had immediately latched onto the manager, asking her about her day while more of the other first-string players tease her about the splotch of toothpaste on her jogging pants, but then Hiroka-chan would bark out a demand for them to _“Please refrain from doing that, ya’ll are filthy.”_ Or some other crude remark that Ukai and his teammates would snicker at.

And it was at that moment that Ukai can vividly remember a freshman – even though he was small in stature – had stepped out from the line behind Hiroka-chan and proceeded to point an accusing finger at him. He was small, but the way he holds himself speaks that he’s got a good body, and Ukai eyes the way the younger boy’s t-shirt flutters with his movement and exposes his toned stomach, and when his eyes travel lower he can appreciate the sight of well-defined muscles that travel along the redhead’s thighs and down to his calves.

But then the freshman starts talking.

 _Loudly_.

He was saying something about _respect_ and _dignity_ and probably something about how they’re treating their lovely volleyball manager unbecomingly and Ukai wouldn’t be wrong at the memory of Hiroka-chan smirking at the first-string players in victory as the redhead continues to defend Hiroka-chan’s honor.

Ukai is stunned, and he stands there in front of the redhead with his eyes wide and his jaw slack, staring down – no, literally – at the smaller boy and observing how the redhead huffs out after his little proclamation. Ukai can remember the way the redhead’s cheeks had flushed because of the exertion from all that loud screaming, and he had admired the way the redhead had puffed up and blew a gust of air out of his pouted lips, hazel eyes shining with passion.

“Um – “ He starts to say, but then the redhead suddenly bowed in a ninety-degree angle, leaving a stunned Ukai in his wake. “I’m sorry for my outburst, senpai!” The redhead starts, head still bowed and eyes glued to the floor, but all Ukai could really think about was if the fluffy tuft of hair on the smaller boy’s head was as soft as it looked like, and he nearly misses it when the freshman says, “My name is Hinata Shouyou, Class 1-3, and I would like to join the volleyball team and aim to be your ace!”

Ukai raises an eyebrow, and he can faintly hear the murmurs of his teammates from somewhere behind him, but he can’t seem to bring himself to formulate a reply when the redhead – Hinata – suddenly stands upright and looks at Ukai in the eye, eyes bright and hopeful, burning with passion.

“You could start with running around the gym for now.” Ukai mutters, and Hinata eagerly nods his head bowing down rapidly and further ruffling his hair due to his movements, when Hinata decides to immediately stand upright again, he starts to wobble in place, probably dizzy from his antics, and once the redhead starts to lean a little too far back, Ukai immediately shoots out his hands to grip the younger man at his waist.

Ukai remembers seeing hazel eyes, inches away from his, with specks of gold and flecks of green in them, staring back at him with awe. Ukai was about to say something – probably along the lines of ‘be careful, kid’ – but then Hinata cuts him off with a “You’re amazing, senpai!” that had effectively made him speechless, and Ukai is half-aware of the shuffling of shoes against the gymnasium floor because Hiroka-chan told the other freshmen to start warming up but Ukai couldn’t seem to be bothered to let go of Hinata.

Hinata, who was smiling at him widely, hands slack and posture a little too awkward but eyes bright.

Ukai can faintly remember that the sight had taken his breath away.

*

Hinata didn’t become ace during Ukai’s third year of high school, but the freshman had drastically excelled, had made not only the coach or the managers or his teammates proud but something inside Ukai was throbbing with pride at the thought that he had helped – somehow – in shaping Hinata to be the player that he has come to be.

Ukai was the starting setter, but despite that he had spent majority of his time practicing with Hinata – it started out a few months into the school year – they would meet at Ukai’s grandfather’s house and they would play at the volleyball sand court they had at the backyard, and Ukai would drop some hints and critics about the redhead’s form or timing and the like, and this carried on everyday with no fail.

But then it somehow… changed.

Somewhere down the line Ukai and Hinata had gotten to know each other very well, had opened up to each other like they were old friends meeting again after a long time of separation. Ukai was beyond pleased with this, and had let Hinata in with open arms. He had never been good with anything out of the realm of volleyball, and people often thought him to be a delinquent because of the way he dresses, and his bleach-blonde hair and his piercings, but he didn’t really pay any heed to those kinds of judgment – all he really wanted was to play volleyball and learn anything about the sport that there was to learn – but then something changed.

But then, someone changed that.

Hinata was… interesting to say the least. Something about the way he talks about what he’s passionate about moved something inside Ukai and caused his stomach to tie in itself in knots. Hinata was the opposite of him, he was loud, and he was always so open about everything to everyone, he doesn’t hesitate to voice out his thoughts and he doesn’t give up on a fight without trying. Ukai can’t put a finger on what it was, but between the teasing remarks and the sharing of everyday stories, the late night trainings and the late night trips to the convenience store, the way the simple wave of goodbye after practice turned into goodbye hugs, or the way Ukai would lie down on the field beside the school while Hinata runs his fingers through his hair, something was there and Ukai knows he wants _more_ of it.

Ukai confesses to Hinata after the Karasuno Volleyball Team won the quarterfinals to the national tournament, though he wouldn’t really call it a proper confession.

Ukai remembers, and he replays the scene in his mind every night before he goes to bed with a faint smile etched into his features.

_“That was so awesome, Ukai! Oh my god, I wished I was able to play more than I did but – anyway – we’re so close to national champions I am so, like, what? I don’t even know I’m just so happy!” Hinata says, mouth going a mile a minute as he starts jumping around while Ukai walks beside him, hands in his pockets as he proceeds to cool down his muscles with an evening walk through the park near the stadium that they played the game._

_Ukai hums in agreement, trying to steady his breathing as the adrenaline travelling through his body finally starts to dwindle down, the game was amazing he had to say – the team worked like one cohesive piece and he can never ask for any other opponent – and he remembers how Hinata played during the second set._

_The redhead was amazing on court, a weapon that isn’t done yet, a diamond still in the rough, but he’s got the skills to be the ace one day, probably by his second year he’d be well on to his journey of achieving that goal, no doubt. “Yeah,” Ukai starts, causing Hinata to stop and turn to him, head cocked to the side. “What do you mean, Ukai?” Hinata says, and Ukai vaguely wonders when the redhead had dropped the –senpai to his name, but oddly enough he’s okay with it._

_“You were great out there, on the court, I mean.” Ukai finishes, and he watches as Hinata’s features slowly light up at the compliment, giving Ukai one of those bright smiles that burns through his blood and tugs at his heartstrings, and before he knows what he’s doing he’s leaning down and the next thing he knows Hinata’s soft lips were against his and he’s kissing back._

_When they pull apart Ukai tries to stand up fully only to feel smaller hands grip at his collar to pull him back down, those soft lips smash against his once again and this time the kiss was desperate, all ragged breaths and heavy breathing and loud smacks of skin on skin. When Ukai pulls back he’s stunned to see Hinata with teary eyes and a flushed face._

_“You need to promise me that we’re going to win the nationals, Ukai.” Hinata pleads, and Ukai knows, aches at the idea that if at any time they mess up that it would be the end of his high school volleyball career – and he would be leaving Hinata._

_“I promise.” He says, and he smiles back when Hinata offers him a lopsided grin of his own, heart beating a mile a minute and adrenaline rushing through his veins._

_*_

They’ve been dating for three years, at that point, Ukai had not gone to university opting to stay at the province to help with his mother’s convenience store, and he attends every single game that Hinata had. He cherishes the moments they had all to themselves, when in games he would be a silent spectator (he would adamantly deny that he cheers for his boyfriend from the bleachers) and after the game he would be waiting outside with a fresh batch of meat buns and peck to the cheek for the ace of the Karasuno Volleyball team.

Sometimes, during the weekend, Hinata would drop by the convenience store, and Ukai would listen to his lover talk about everything and nothing at all as he manages the store the best he can while his adorable boyfriend is sitting within an arm’s reach away from him, and often times they would end up making out in the stock area but no one has to know about that.

The first time Ukai had met Hinata’s family, they held hands under the dining table, and Ukai held little Natsu in his lap as his boyfriend chatters his ear off, planting chaste kisses against his neck from time to time as they watch reruns of America’s Next Top Model after the meal.

They go on dates and they eat in that one restaurant near the city hall every Sunday evening, and Ukai would hold the redhead in his arms between the throes of pleasure late into the night, only to wake up to tangled limbs and warm sheets once morning comes.

It goes on like this, and they don’t stop even until Hinata has to go and join the North team a good thirteen hours away when you drive. Ukai had held him in the airport, and the fact that he had cried like a baby at that time would be something that he would bury with him to his grave, but Hinata had held his face, had looked him in the eye with those pretty hazel eyes with specks of gold and flecks of green, and that ever-so-bright smile plastered on his face with a blush high on his cheeks, had whispered “ _I love you”_ and “ _I would miss you”_ and “ _Please for fuck’s sake don’t smoke too much.”_

Ukai kissed him, laughing when it gets a little sloppy because of all the tears, and Hinata had nibbled on his ear piercings then causing him to shiver, before they had to finally part when the plane Hinata was to be on starts boarding.

*

Ukai remembers this and more, in vivid detail, even when they were miles apart. He carries these memories with him even through the volleyball practice he looks over. Somehow, he ended up coaching at Karasuno High, and he also remembers how Hinata had guffawed in glee when he calls him one night to tell him about it, the redhead saying something about _“That’s so unlike you!”_ And Ukai has to agree with him, albeit a little breathless from hearing his boyfriend’s laughter.

It was summer, and Ukai was back in the convenience store, rifling through a two-month old newspaper when his phone starts to ring from somewhere on top of the register. He grabs it, and the screen lights up to a blurry picture of a messy nine-year old Natsu. He answers the call, and he can hear how the redhead on the other end was shuffling through some materials – probably in the kitchen, because Ukai can hear some banging of pots and pans – and she was saying something about _‘okay, animal biscuits, animal biscuits’_ and when he asks Natsu why she called she said, “Nii-san’s coming home today!” She announces, and Ukai smirks to himself.

“Of course I remember.” He replies.

How can he possibly forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a quick ukai/hina drabble if you want some of ukaihina lovin: [ click me! or, tap me! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7151945)
> 
> thanks, lovelies.


	3. Hmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just... happy.

He receives the text message the second day Sho-kun was in town, not that he was counting or anything, he’s definitely not calling Natsu more than he has throughout the past few months of their steadily progressing friendship and he’s absolutely sure that he did not spend the entirety of his free time watching post and pre-game interviews that Sho-kun had, and Kageyama’s also certain that the pile of drafted messages in his phone containing stupid subjects that he attempted to send the older man was also non-existent.

Okay maybe all of that was a bit half-meant.

Kageyama’s thoughts had been invaded by the redhead since last night and it’s been a struggle falling asleep and doing his homework with Sho-kun’s eyes and laughter and _everything_ plaguing his thoughts, so he just gave up on doing any of those things and instead opted on watching as much of the interviews of the redhead as he can.

The raven had figured that Sho-kun was a goofball during their initial meeting, but going through all of the videos (watching them at least twice each because he’s too distracted by Sho-kun to actually understand what was happening the first time he watches it), he finds that there were also mature and serious sides to the twenty-three year old volleyball monster.

Kageyama feels a tingle shoot through his spine at the idea of those intense hazel eyes holding him captive in a gaze, how those wild tresses of Sho-kun’s hair would feel when gripped between his calloused hands, those _thighs_ , those –

Anyway.

He receives a text message from a number that he had saved to his contacts under the name “Shouyou” (Kageyama feels himself flush at the thought of actually referring to Sho-kun by his full given name but he does it anyway because he can’t help it) and the raven had flailed the moment the name lighted up his screen.

With shaky fingers and uneven breathing, he reads the message.

_9:52 AM, Message Received from: **Shouyou**_

_Kageyama-kun! It’s me, Natsu’s brother. I got your number from her and I was wondering if you’d like to play toss with me sometimes because I’ve heard great things about you! I’ve extended my visit to a week for some boring reasons, so just show up at the convenience store called “Sakanoshita” between three in the afternoon till six in the evening, I’d be there. ^_^_

Kageyama was still reading over the digital message and trying to figure out if he was going to pass out from all the heat travelling to his face or if he’d have a heart attack from how fast his heart was beating, either way is okay, really. The raven couldn’t be bothered to deal with life at the moment, for heaven’s sake.

His thumb was hovering over the option to reply when his phone vibrates again not a minute later with yet another message from the redhead.

_9:52 AM, Message Received from: **Shouyou**_

_Looking forward to it! :-D_

Kageyama plops down face-first on his bed.

*

Kageyama had spent a good ten minutes trying to contemplate life in general, he was young, and the thought of love at first sight was a bit overwhelming so he doesn’t really know how to rationalize his sudden attraction for the older man who he just met yesterday. There was just… _something_ about Sho-kun that had his insides blowing up with ticklish butterflies and his usually indifferent demeanor look less indifferent.

He figures that it’s a little too early to be thinking about it and shrugs it off as just… attraction, probably. What other people might call as a crush, as Natsu had so eloquently put it. Yeah, that’s it. It couldn’t be anything else.

At least, not yet, anyway.

When the clock on his phone indicates that it was half past three in the afternoon he tugs on a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he slept in the other night, picking up his keys and phone and putting them inside his messenger bag. He shouts out a farewell to his mother, saying that he’s going out to play volleyball for a few hours before he finds himself on his merry way to the Sakanoshita convenience store.

Half way to his journey he mentally slaps himself to _get a grip, Tobio_ , and another slap because he, in his excitement and nervousness, forgot to reply to Sho-kun’s messages that he was actually coming to their little rendezvous.

Oh, well.

*

Kageyama arrives at the Sakanoshita store not fifteen minutes later, and before he even sets foot in the establishment he can hear Sho-kun’s loud and slightly high-pitched voice (that he secretly finds adorable though he would never admit it out loud) coming from the store, and the raven faintly wonders why would the redhead spend quite a lot of time inside the store when he was just visiting home for a week…

His thoughts were interrupted when he hears Sho-kun laugh.

The raven feels his knees go weak just a tiny bit.

He pushes the glass doors open and the little bell above his head jingles upon his arrival, he sees Sho-kun sitting on top of the register wearing a tank top – _goodness –_ and a classic pair of volleyball shorts. Kageyama tries to tear his eyes away from all the _skin_ that was being exposed, momentarily forgetting the reason as to why he had been there.

His legs, his biceps, _those toned muscles peeking out from his shirt,_ his chest, just a slight pinkish shade to his skin, his neck, his collar bones, his lips, his _eyes,_ his _laughter –_

Sho-kun was laughing again, and Kageyama recognizes that the redhead was holding what seemed to be a meat bun in one of his hands while the other was somewhere behind him, but the raven can’t actually identify if the older man was holding something else in his other hand from the angle he was standing. All he can make out was the side of Sho-kun’s features that were facing him.

Suddenly, a blob of blonde hair appears from behind Sho-kun and Kageyama almost chokes in his own spit when he sees his volleyball coach sitting behind the counter and looking at him with curious eyes.

Sho-kun stops laughing to look at Kageyama, probably wondering who was Ukai-san looking at and Kageyama feels the now-familiar feeling of his face heating up once those hazel eyes look at him.

“Kageyama-kun?” Sho-kun asks, and Kageyama can hear how loud his heart is beating in his ears. “H-Hello, Hinata.” Kageyama greets awkwardly, making hurried steps to the other side of the store and shuffling through the refrigerators in search for a carton of milk. “Told you to call me “Sho-kun”, kid.” The redhead replies, and Kageyama nods stiffly. “You here to play some toss with me?” Sho-kun asks, and Kageyama only has half a mind to answer with a “Y-Yeah, I thought it would be f-fun.” To which the redhead lets out a victorious ‘whoop!’

He can hear Ukai-san talking to Sho-kun, and Kageyama tries to strain his ears to hear it but he fails to understand the soft murmurs of the two men. Kageyama, as sneakily as he can, tries to steal a gaze at the two, and from his new perspective he can see how Sho-kun’s other hand that was originally blocked away from his view was sitting atop Ukai-san’s, fingers laced and everything, while the redhead leans close to his coach, smiling softly, as they talk about something.

Kageyama immediately whips his head back inside the refrigerator just in time before Sho-kun turns his attention back to him, and Kageyama, upon jerk reaction, grabs at the first thing his hand can reach and brings it with him to the register.

When he looks back, Sho-kun’s hand was on top of the counter, Ukai-san’s was a good few inches away.

 _Huh_.

Kageyama brings the – _strawberry flavored –_ carton of milk to the register, digging in his pockets for some spare coins to pay for it as he flushes in embarrassment when Sho-kun starts teasing him about his drink choices while Ukai-san chastises the redhead about it.

Kageyama’s eyes dart back to Sho-kun’s hand still resting on the counter.

_Probably just imagined it._

*

They exit from the store; Sho-kun waving to Ukai-san as a farewell as Kageyama politely bows down and grunts out his own ‘goodbye’. They settle for the patch of grass found just a few blocks away from the store and proceeds to toss a few balls, all the while Kageyama was listening to Sho-kun chatter about The Hunger Games.

At some point he had convinced himself to calm down and after a couple of minutes of just passing the volleyball back and forth, Sho-kun suddenly perks up with an idea. “Hey, let’s go to the park!” The redhead suggests, a bright smile on his face and stars in his eyes. Kageyama asks why and Sho-kun replies, “I want to try spiking your tosses, and there’s a decent net there.”

He says it like it was going to be an easy thing to do. Kageyama suddenly feels nervous, he knows how his tosses were insanely hard to hit specially on the first try, he doesn’t want to show Sho-kun such an embarrassing toss that even his team’s ace was having a few troubles with, Kageyama can feel shame bubble up inside him, but then there was a firm hand holding his wrist and tugging him towards the area of the park and Kageyama looks up to see Sho-kun smiling encouragingly at him and –

And it’s so easy to just go with it.

*

 Kageyama breathes in and out, slowly, trying his hardest to concentrate. He had told Sho-kun that he was going to set him easy tosses but the redhead had flared in mock-anger telling Kageyama that ‘ _there was something Keishin was talking to me about, something about your insane toss or something like that. I want to see it!’_ and Kageyama’s eyes momentarily widen at the onslaught of new information.

It seems that Sho-kun is in a close enough relationship with Ukai-san to be able to be on a first name basis with his coach, and he seems to be aware that Kageyama was a student at Karasuno.

He’s got no more excuses now, does he?

So there’s nothing left to do but to just… _do it._

He stands somewhere in the middle portion of the net, just a few feet away from the center line and readies himself for the toss, he can hear Sho-kun muttering in excitement behind him, encouraging him on – and Kageyama tosses the ball to the air.

It was like everything else had managed to disappear, at some point Kageyama had closed his eyes the moment he felt the ball leaving his fingertips, but then rapid footsteps approach from his right side and he opens his eyes to see a blur of red hair pass by him and suddenly Sho-kun was amidst the air, hand poised in front of the volleyball, arms pulled back and his spine taut.

It was a beautiful sight.

Sho-kun slams the ball down towards the other court, and when his feet were back on the ground he smiles at Kageyama and the raven was just staring at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw and Sho-kun was saying something about _that felt nice!, one more time, Kageyama-kun!, that was insane, alright!,_ and Kageyama is just.

He’s just…

Happy.

*

He arrives home a little way over six in the evening, and he arrives at the door with his mother telling him to answer his phone next time and that there was a bath prepared for him in the bathroom. Kageyama pads through the foyer in a daze as he drops off his messenger bag on the floor somewhere. He’s not sure how he got in the bathroom but in no time he’s stripped down to nothing and had showered off the dirt that he had accumulated today and he was dipping down the heated water of the bath.

He slumps against the marble tub, eyes shut and hair matt against his forehead as he replays the exhilarating feeling of his tosses getting hit – again and again and again – with such accuracy that it satisfied him down to his core.

He grumbles to himself when his thoughts stray to the way Sho-kun’s form looks when he’s in the air, feels himself flush with excitement and embarrassment, and then he feels himself smile at the overwhelming bubble of happiness inside him and he slaps a hand against his mouth to prevent the grin to break out even more.

He’s just so… _happy._

He lets himself smile just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye? :-D


	4. Huh

School starts the next Monday and Kageyama arrives at the school campus wearing dark bags under his eyes like a medal. He spent last night talking to Natsu through Skype, trying to piece together the missing answers on his homework as he struggles to hear whatever his friend was saying because Sho-kun kept on popping in and out of the screen and effectively distracting him from whatever Natsu was trying to explain.

He breezes through the club room locker, tugging on his practice clothes without finesse as he listens to his upperclassmen cackle loudly, at some point, Nishinoya-senpai had patted him at the back and told him something that had something to do with practice, but he can’t bring himself to listen properly when all he has in his mind was _sleep, sleep, sleep._

After struggling with his laces for a few minutes, he finally emerges from the locker room and follows the footsteps of his teammates who were heading towards the gymnasium for morning practice. Tsukishima was glowering at him from somewhere beside him while he hears Daichi-san talk about exercise sets, Sugawara humming along in acknowledgement. All this was white noise to him as he drags his tired body towards the gym, bracing himself for an hour of practice.

They arrive at the entrance, and Kageyama’s eyes immediately fall on the familiar figure of a specific redhead, who have been plaguing his mind and dreams since they met, who was standing beside Ukai-san and opposite Takeda and Kiyoko, conversing lively.

The team shuffle towards them, and Tanaka-senpai was the first one to ask about Sho-kun’s presence. “Hinata Shouyou-sama!” He starts, and Noya-senpai immediately perks up in interest to crowd the smaller man. “Oh my god, it’s really you! I am a fan!” Noya says, voice loud and echoing throughout the entirety of the gym.

Sho-kun just laughs, and Kageyama feels a little better about his apparent sleep-deprivation. Ukai-san orders Tanaka and Noya to stop with intimidating the redhead, to which the two upperclassmen express their denial upon the accusation, and Sho-kun just brushes it off and smiles kindly. The other team members form a semi-circle, facing their coach and his company. Kageyama side-eyes them and takes note that they were all staring at Sho-kun with awe. Kageyama shifts his glance towards Sho-kun, and the redhead makes eye contact with him, offering him an encouraging grin.

Kageyama’s eyes widen, suddenly bowing his head to hide the flush that had immediately flooded his face and a grin of his own threatening to break out on his lips.

“Why’s the top spiker of the country here with us today, Ukai-san?” Tanaka half voices out the question and half shouts, and Daichi gives him _the look_.

He immediately calms down.

Ukai clears his throat, and the team focuses their attention at their coach, or in Kageyama’s case, at least he _tries_ to. The redhead that was shifting uncontrollably beside Ukai-san was a bit of a distraction.

“I’m just going to let him do all the talking.” Ukai states, voice full and resounding over the walls of the gym. After saying so, they immediately shift their focus to Sho-kun who was grinning at them. The redhead stands upright, hands clasped behind him and feet just a few inches apart. “Good morning, Karasuno High Volleyball Team,” He starts, and Kageyama soaks in the familiarity of the pitch of the redhead’s voice.

There were soft murmurs and grunts of ‘good morning’s that erupted from the group before Sho-kun continues speaking. “I’m Hinata Shouyou and I also graduated from Karasuno High. I play for the Northern Team you might have heard called ‘Eagle Summit’,” he says, and Kageyama feels himself nodding along to everyone else. _Of course they know him, what a silly question,_ he thinks. “We’re off season because we just finished with the invitational tournament, and I’ve decided to help Keishin with coaching you. I’ll be here for a week so please don’t hesitate to approach me! I’m in your care!” He finishes with a smile before bowing down, and Daichi starts with a ‘ _Thank you, we’re in your care!’_ the other members following along.

Ukai-san starts to prep them with the usual pep talk and drills that they would have to do for today’s morning practice, Kageyama listens with half an ear as he tries to comprehend what he just heard. _Coaching. For a week. Sho-kun is going to be practicing with me – us – for a week._

He feels a bubble of excitement erupt from his chest.

*

That morning, Takeda-san had to call at them repeatedly because they wouldn’t stop practicing the new diving techniques Sho-kun had demonstrated to the team, only stopping when Sho-kun insisted that he would teach them more during afternoon practice, but only if they manage to get to class before the bell rings.

They’ve never showered and changed to their uniforms as fast as they did then.

*

Classes went along nondescriptly; Kageyama had managed to pass all his summer homework without much problem. He sat with Natsu during lunch, they aligned their desks together to create more eating-space, as Kageyama listens to his friend chatter along as he eats his bento. After eating, he had to wait for Natsu to finish after him (because the redhead talks more than actually eat, she always finishes minutes later) before they head down to the vending machines.

Natsu skips her way down the stairs as Kageyama just walk beside her in the way any other normal person would, listening to Natsu talk about her adventures with Milk the Cat and how she had been able to draw a mustache on said cat. Somewhere around the part where Natsu finds herself soaking wet on the bathtub while Milk was meowing in agony in her attempt of wiping off the mustache, they arrive at the vending machines near the gym.

Kageyama gets his usual drink, a carton of milk, and Natsu proceeds to take at least one of each item. The raven shakes his head, already used to his friend's antics when he sees Ukai-san enter the gym, hands buried in his pockets and hair slick back with a hair band. Kageyama leans forwards, curious to see what the coach was doing in the middle of the day inside the gym, and as he peaks through the entrance he sees that Sho-kun was seated on the gym floor, arranging two lunch boxes in front of him.

Ukai-san walks towards the redhead, and Kageyama’s eyes widen when he sees Sho-kun stand up to greet the blonde with a smile as Ukai-san leans down close enough to the redhead that their faces were inches apart –

Kageyama hears loud banging coming from the vending machines, and by reflex he turns and sees that Natsu was smiling at him sheepishly as one of her legs were poised to kick at the vending machine. “What are you doing?” Kageyama asks, Natsu has the decency to look ashamed as she stutters out a reply, “I-It seems that the vending machine was… malfunctioning?” She replies, eyes darting elsewhere and laughing nervously. Kageyama shrugs, turning his attention back towards the gym where he sees that Ukai-san and Sho-kun were now seated on the floor, each of them with a lunch box resting on their laps, eating in relative silence.

Kageyama stares for a few more seconds before he hears Natsu start to wail that they should head back to the rooms, but not before the raven plucks a coin from his back pocket to get another carton of milk from the vending machine.

The vending machine worked fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited sorry will do so later! tell me what you think :'^)
> 
> also, i start school the following monday i cry ;-;


End file.
